The Journey Of A Timelady
by A changing time
Summary: There are not many Doctor who stories about his children from Gallifrey so i thought i would make one. This is the story of his daughter Medusa, a regular, clever timelady who gets transported to earth when the great time war hits. Trying to make her way towards her father she meets many people a long the way.
1. Escaping

**((So i have for a long time had this story in my head, i have published it on wattpad but have always written on here too, so thought i would post it. As there are not many original stories about the doctor's children and i always love the idea of a timelord child running about somewhere so this is a story about the child of the doctor Medusa, one i completely made up, i own nothing except my ideas. please enjoy and review.))**

A meadow of red grass and weird yet wonderful multi-coloured flowers encased by beautiful silver trees. Red mountains drenched with white Snow. Twin sun's burning beautiful and red high in the burnt orange sky. An oasis of beauty. Buildings held in by glass domes.

Perfection.

It sounded like a perfect dream. But no dream was ever perfect and this wasn't a dream, there was always a flaw somewhere, and somewhere right in the tiny spaces of the mind, there was something that could be considered imperfect. Gallifrey was not, its beauty shone so brightly. It had stood for years, a beautiful mighty planet, untouched by darkness and despair.

A place where children could run in red grass meadows and play without worry and people were safe to do their own things as long as nothing was bad or crazy. The academy was one of the biggest buildings under the dome, housing children who were learning about their ancestors and basic knowledge of how everything worked. It was a vital part of Timelord life. And then the war came.

Everything burned in great plumes of black and red and people fought for what they believed in. Children of the academy watched as more and more of their fellow people died or regenerated to the point of death, metallic screams of "exterminate" rang out so clearly through everything, explosions shook the might planet to its core as other races rained down from the sky and began the fight, some allies others wanting glory or hoping for the spoils of war. Cries or pleas for help were not met and children who had hid from view were found, the next generation was falling. Race after race fought, some dying to the point of extinction others winning over others. The Darleks numbers didn't even seen to be wavering, darlek after darlek after darlek, the planet swarmed with the killing machines, the whole of skaro seemed to have emptied onto another planet. The only building left was untouched; nothing had touched it, looking at the building it was like there was no war, nothing out there that could bring it down.

The building was the main building, the palace as such. The place where the mightiest of all Timelords worked and lived, the only Timelord that would know what to do in such a dire time of need. Rassilon. It had been said that such a mighty planet would last forever, just like the race that lived there. Living for thousands of years without dying before having to regenerate. Burning buildings now stood in a broken glass dome, a once great city collapsed in shards of glass and rubble. Children who had hid now ran from their places, trying to find safer ground, no escape was found, only the sound of darlek weapons, firing continuously. And then it stopped, the battlefield fell silent, wave after wave of Darlek's stopped near the tallest building, the building of Rassilon, many surviving Timelord's and Lady's had fled to the building, knowing that, that was the most protected place.

From inside Timelord children and other generations stood trying to find ways of winning, the children had nowhere left to go and others were either crying or sleeping, trying to get rid of the war by thinking it was just a bad dream. The war had been raging for hours now and the sky was beginning to come dark, it never got dark though, the twin suns continuously shined and everything was light and beautiful. Now though the ships seemed to block out the suns and make the planet plunge into darkness, the destruction in darkness could clearly been seen, everything was falling apart or already dead, trees of silver stood burning and grass was scorched so much that the colour of red could no longer be seen. Gallifrey was dying and beyond repair, there was no hope left. With one last nudge the Timelord's who hid let themselves up and began a fight, with weapons this time that could kill the Darlek's.

Their race had always been peaceful and had never believed in killing, but now it seemed that there laws were going to be changed, half the population of the planet was dead and now the other half was going into battle. The great Time war as it would now be forever known was becoming hotter and in the midst of the death and destruction a Timelord could be seen, a Timelord that had travelled and seen more of the universe than any other person/alien. While others seemed to be throwing themselves into the throng of fighting, the time travelling Timelord, ran a different way, the way out, where all the TARDIS'S stood, where the greatest machines were housed.

Nobody seemed to notice the coward running the other way, only one person did, the greatest person. Rassilon, from inside his quarters he was getting ready to decide the fate of his planet, whether his people should leave or stay fighting so his now not so beautiful planet could survive. The man could see everything and in the midst of everything he saw the coward, the traitor to his own people. Darlek after Darlek was now falling and the battle was evening out. Sort of. The Timelord's were starting to fight back and the Darlek's were beginning to show fear. The last Great Time war had begun.

Dreams were usually beautiful and funny, they usually consisted of people being stupid or animals being stupid, dreams were unpredictable, one minute the person in the dream would be riding on a flying horse eating ice-cream and the next bam, black and white walls, no up no down, no light. Just nothing, no sound, a hollow room. The starting of a nightmare. The nightmares had started ever since she had got to earth, every time she closed her eyes, visions of Gallifrey danced before her, the images were ones she had never seen before.

Medusa had barely seen the war start before she had been swept away to safety. Although she wouldn't call a cell safety.A few minutes after she had put her feet in the cold snow a black car had pulled up and well dressed people-or man with a nice long coat-had surrounded her and taken her somewhere and kept her in a cell after a lot of questioning. She hadn't taken many trips to earth but she had been told that earth had no knowledge about aliens, so how did they know she was one? She just wanted to be normal to able to forget about her alien life, her dying or dead planet? Although She could never forget her red planet; dreams of it graced her head at night until the same nightmare of the burning city lodge itself could tell it was coming, every time she closed her eyes a fire danced behind her heavy lids. Her mind every time felt like it was burning, like she was experiencing how everyone else felt.

Her mind always came up with a question after it.

Were they still alive?

And would she ever find a way out of the prison/cell that incased her?


	2. Academy

**((So here is the second chapter, hope you all loved the first, i love this story so hopefully it will be kept up with quickly enough, hope you all love it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you))**

It is said that emotions are what define people, but what really is it that defines a person, the way they behave, the way they throw themselves into love or the way they dream?

The dark cell at night-or even day seeing as it was perpetual darkness-was mysterious at best no light no sound just an a eternity of nothing. Medusa was alone with her thoughts and she wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last seen the light yet she wasn't missing it the only thing she missed was being with other people.

In the academy there were always people running around. If it wasn't lessons then it free periods. Medusa hadn't been someone who had, had a lot of friends, just the occasional one that popped in and out of her life and that was the way she liked it. Never having to relay on someone or listen to their problems. When she wanted a friend she had one and that person had her but when she wanted to be alone they understood. The academy had been a daunting place to her at any age.

Her first day there at the age of seven had been the most exhilarating and scariest day of her life so far. At the age of seven Medusa had been the age that a Timelord moved to the academy and started their training into Timelord society, truly understanding what it was like to be a Timelord. Her first day of placement was her standing in front of a large whirling vortex of space and time as the elders of her planet stood and watched how she handled it, whether she would have ran, gone crazy or had an idea. Her father had ran and her mother had been the one with ideas, so it was understandable that the elders would have been interested but the one thing they didn't expect was how she would have reacted.

At seven years old Medusa had been an inquisitive little Timelord who liked to try and understand everything that was more complex for her young brain to understand, yet if she couldn't understand it, it didn't faze her, she would either go and ask someone or she would wait until she could learn about it in later life and that was like the vortex situation.

Her eyes when she had looked into the swirling mass had taken on the same colour as the vortex and all she had been able to see was the creation of everything, it had hurt and in that moment she had realised why people went mad and others were cowards, because it had been scary especially for a child but for her she had been marvelled and at the same time something had tweaked inside of her when she had looked, like a light switch being turned on. What that meant for her was not shown at that age but years later during the time war, at the age of seven she had been a young child who had thought there was something weird happening to her body but everytime she had told an elder she had been reprimanded and told that it was just her growing up.

At the age of fifteen now a teenager still technically a child, the young Medusa had settled into the academy and had let her brain settle on what she was told to learn, still curious but understanding on what she could learn at the young age she had been. The place of learning had been her home for nine years and would be her home for many years to come(until the time war happened).

At the age of twenty. Medusa was at the age that completion of academy training was only a couple of years away. She had only been two years away from finishing when the war started and her feeling for her difference came into light. It had been night when the sound of fighting had reached her quarters that she had shared with some other girls the same age as her, not that she ever took much notice of them and them her, they were in their final stages, which meant not much time for friends. Once finished with the academy that's when life started and friends could be found, the friends that people accumulated through the academy didn't last that long in the final stages as everyone was so focused on the end.

The fighting had become loud enough to rouse her and some of the other girls from their sleep, the sound of people screaming was what had reached them next and with that was the realisation that it wasn't the young academy dwellers playing a prank on them like the usual tradition that happened.

Once Medusa had hurriedly dressed herself and made her way to the door she had already been been manhandled by someone shouting her name and pulling her far away from everyone to somewhere she had never been in the beautiful building. Her mind had been on overdrive and all she had been able to do was follow limply. Gallifrey had always been know for being safe and beautiful. War was never spoken about. The word war hadn't really been known. The person had pulled her so far that she felt like she had walked for miles by the time she was pushed inside a room with many important people inside.

The room had incased generals and government officials she was surprised she hadn't seen Rassilon but the man must have been busy elsewhere. Her minute had of looking had been up quickly before she was pulled out that room and into a new one. This room was weird, it had nothing in, was completely white and looked completely empty accept for a small platform in the middle of the room which by now she had been stationed on. A look around did nothing to curb the weird feeling that was now flowing freely. The man that had pushed her all the way from her dorm had been hooded up until now. Without the hood she could easily see the features of Rassilon, shock never hit her, there was more on an uncertainty and a wonder of why a great leader had lead her into a room which was bare.

"Your life needs preserving, that is why you are here, the platform your standing on will take you to a safe place, remember you are not alone and that there is more to you then meets the eye" With that the room lit up with colours resembling the time vortex and before Medusa could utter a single word to ask the great leader what he had meant the walls seemed to enclose around and her and thrust her through the vortex into another world.

The world she had encountered had been noisy and had been were she had become trapped in the cell she was now in. Nothing could have prepared her for what had happened not even the many years of academy training, twenty years old and the Timelord's could live thousands of years, not old enough to understand what the words meant or young enough to stop thinking about them.

Sat on the floor of her unruly holding place the words whizzed through her brain at a million times an hour, not listening to any sounds from any of the other cells that seemed to be next to her, yes there were other cells with weird alien creatures in that she had never seen before but learned vaguely about in her creatures class in the academy. Her herd rested against the brick wall and she sighed, her home planet was fighting for its life and she had been transported to earth for some unknown reason, well her new adventure was about to begin but she just prayed that she was ready for it or that she had the mind to understand it.


End file.
